Goodby To A Friend, A Tank Girl Fanfic
by a440
Summary: What if the Tank Girl failed to save Sam from her drowning fate? An alternitive ending to the Tank Girl film.


Goodby To A Friend my first Tank Girl fanfiction

You know what registerd trademarks Tank Girl (the girl U want) belongs to. Fine.

-a440

Upon bursting into the chamber where the long tube was, now almost full of water, the Tank Girl known as Rebecca could see her friend Sam, wrapped up in a restraining poser, almost covered by the rising water, filling up the tube. So after pulling her out from the tube and turning off the water (and vice versa), the 'Girl held Sam close to her-  
>-and that was when Sam's head fell back, the sound of a breath running out from her, and she fell limp.<p>

"What a time to faint," said Rebecca, as she worked to get the poser off the little girl, adding, "Come on, Sam, we're getting out of here."

But when she finally got the poser off, well, you can imagine the Tank Girl's surprise, that strapped to Sam's waist, was a glass vial the size of a toilet paper roll with the words IOCANE SOLUTION, a long rubber tube from it leading to an IV needle stuck in Sam's left arm. All of which spelled the makings for lethal injection; the Water & Power minions had placed that on Sam as an added precaution, so that if the drowning in water didn't take the child's life, the iocane solution, which as any genius will tell you, was a deadly poison, would do the dirty work,  
>so it was no wonder, upon realizing that discovery and fact, the 'Girl tore the vial off and took out the IV needle, tube and all and shook Sam, saying in real fear, "Sam...? Sam...? Sam...?<br>SAM?" Panic stricken, Rebecca felt the child's neck and wrist for a pulse, then tried to listen for a heartbeat, but when no results were forthcoming, she came to the conclusion that she had arrived too late to save her friend, muttering, "Lethal injection...," before throwing her head back and screamed, "SAAAAM!"

Quite possibly, it was the first time that the Tank Girl had cried before;  
>up to now, she had been through the worst with everything the Water &amp; Power baddies and their leader had dished out before, taking it all in stride, proving she was tough as nails, but now that Sam was dead, after all her valiant efforts, despite the help of her friend Jet and The Rippers,<br>despite having fought a tremendous battle with the Water & Power thugs, having gone out on a limb to prove to the Rippers she was on their side, her efforts to save her child friend, who had carved a wood image of one of the 'Girl's celebrity icons, were all in vain, and that the floodgates were open, so the 'Girl gave way to the breaking point. And right now, a sobbing Rebecca cradled the lifeless child, weeping (cue Meryl's Death from Solid Snake, The Twin Snakes), "Sam...forgive me...I let you down...I didn't get to you in time...I could kick myself for allowing myself to let my guard down when that smoke bomb was tossed in that club,  
>should've kept an eye on you, shouldn't have been careless...all because of me, I sold your life for my carelessness, stupidity and fate..." Then slamming her fist on the steel floor, she growled, "I am a LOSER! I thought I was the heroine we all thought I was, but NO! I took down an evil company and yet I couldn't save a child like you! Throwing her head back again, the Tank Girl yelled, "*%#&amp;$^ WATER &amp; POWER DEVILS! THEY'LL PAY FOR THAT! ALL OF THEM!" From there, she sobbed bitterly for four minutes, quieting down, then added through her tears, "Sam...forgive me..."<p>

No sooner had she said those words, the 'Girl was jolted by a new voice from behind, which belonged to her friend Jet: "I believe Sam will forgive you, Rebecca...if not in life, then in spirit maybe."

Looking up and turning to face her friend, Rebecca could only say, "You were here?"

"A few minutes ago," replied the jet pilot, as she hugged the Tank Girl from behind and together the ladies wept bitterly over Sam's death. A little girl, a fallen comrade and for the most part, a true friend. Finally, after calming down a bit, Jet said,  
>"Rebecca, I am truly sorry 'bout what just happened to Sam...she was a good friend...those Water &amp; Power bastards will pay for what they did to her...<br>because of them, she's gone now."

"No, because of me," said the 'Girl. "I let it happen with not keeping an eye on her back at that club where we found her...had I spotted that smoke bomb, I would've stopped it, along with those W & P thugs, saving Sam from a death worse than fate, should've stopped them right then and there...because of my carelessness,  
>Sam's gone! I lost! Now that I think of it, if I had saved her, I'd give her a BLISTERING spanking for getting her butt in the whole mess!"<p>

"So you going to stay there with her and feel sorry for yourself?" said the pilot, almost sounding edgy. "You know feelin' sorry for yourself can give you an inferiority complex."

"Maybe," said the Tank Girl, "but at least it'll put my pain at a nice safe distance."

"Rebecca," said Jet, trying to keep her words calm and comforting, "sooner or later, people die-even you, even me, even Sam here. True, loss of life is to be mourned but only if the life was wasted, as it was with Sam. Anyhow, if anyone's to blame for her death, it's not you,  
>nor me, nor even Sam-we all didn't know those W &amp; P guys would make a surprise raid and capture Sam by surprise. In short it's human to make a mistake. No one's perfect, not even me, you or Sam. In short, we're all human, so her getting captured by the W &amp; P wasn't her fault, so why spank her?"<p>

"Well...," said Rebecca, "why not?"

"Why not?" said the pilot. "What I mean is in short the REAL blame is on Water & Power, not me, you nor Sam. Like I said, people die...but depending on the circumstances, death don't mean defeat, per se; the body is gone, but the soul lives, as does the love and friendship for the afformentioned soul as well. Overall, Sam's soul didn't die and neither did our love and friendship for her. She'll always love you because you loved her." Here, Jet's voice was calmer and inspiring as she added, "I wager if anything, that Sam will always be with us in spirit, in a way."

For a moment, the 'Girl pondered over that, her crying diminishing as her face showed a sign of hope.  
>"Y' know...," she said, "Sam wouldn't wish to be remembered with tears but for the friendship she had for and you when she was living...for that matter, let's dedicate our fight against any Water &amp; Power stragglers, as well as any unfriendly factions in Sam's memory, knowing she would've wanted it that way.<br>Ms. Ripley fought those aliens in memory of Newt-let's do it for Sam!"

"That is the spirit, Rebecca!" said Jet. "Now THAT is the Tank Girl I used to know!"

"Yup!" said a brightening up Tank Girl. "Let's live, Jet, for Sam and all our friends and memories we lost-  
>and never forget them...come on, The Rippers will be waiting for us."<p>

And picking up the lifeless Sam, Rebecca the Tank Girl and Jet exited the chamber (cue the still comic book scenes) rejoined with the Rippers...

Several hours later, The Tank Girl used a Bic lighter to ignite a funeral pyre on which a dead girl named Sam laid, atop a pile of gasoline drenched wood boards; the pile burst into flame and consumed the lifeless child in a matter of minutes, giving the 'Girl, Jet and the Rippers one last chance to grieve and cry for their true friend...as they paid their last respects...

Surfing on a wave to a waterfall, which Jet fell down on, Rebecca muttered a vow under her breath, "Don't worry, Sam...someday...you death will be avenged...but for now..."

the end

Tank Girl-truly still, the girl U want -a440.


End file.
